In variable displacement refrigerant compressors such as those of the variable angle wobble plate type used in motor vehicle air conditioning systems, it has been found desirable for extended compressor life expectancy to destroke or reduce the compressor displacement at high speed operation. One proposed solution is to add a solenoid valve that operates above a prescribed compressor speed to control a conventional stroke control valve so as to increase the crankcase pressure to discharge pressure to thereby effect minimum piston stroke and thereby minimum displacement to prolong compressor life. This proposal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,705 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. While such an arrangement has proven generally satisfactory, there remains an alternative desire for a passive type destroker that would reduce the compressor displacement during certain high speed operation to improve the durability of the compressor mechanism while maintaining some compressor displacement and thereby air conditioning potential.